The present disclosure relates to a content acquisition apparatus and a storage medium.
In recent years, a field called a lifelog has been gaining attention. The lifelog means recording every action in a day. As an example, a lifelog camera has been known that is worn by a user and keeps on automatically shooting the surroundings. The lifelog camera can record every action of a user in a day in the form of video, an image, sounds, and the like. Accordingly, the user can reproduce and enjoy the recorded data.
A vast quantity of data is recorded by a lifelog camera. A technique is therefore necessary for efficiently searching for a specific scene in reproducing the data.
In response to such necessity, JP H11-183996A discloses a technique for reproducing an image on the basis of where a camera was positioned at the time of shooting.
JP 2009-094585A also discloses a technique for weighting (marking) video on the basis of camera setting information including a zoom position and a focus distance at the time of shooting, and thereafter reproducing the marked video.
JP 2007-082088A further discloses a technique for marking video on the basis of camera control, a button operation, changes in the background and sounds, and the like at the time of shooting, and thereafter reproducing the marked video.